Uma Dança?
by Domeniche
Summary: A culpa não é de Ruka, nem minha, e nem mesmo do Kaname... Ela é exclusiva dos nossos corações, sedentos por algo mais valioso que o próprio sangue.


_Olá leitores! Essa é a primeira fanfic de Vampire Knight que escrevo, mas fico feliz em estrear com meu personagem favorito: Kain Akatsuki. Espero que gostem e, se possível, comentem! _

_Abraço.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Uma Dança?<strong>

_**Bella Lya **_

É a milésima vez que vejo essa cena, agora, olhando através da janela.

Lá está ela, caminhando entre as árvores cobertas por um denso véu negro que, noite após noite, toma conta da Academia Cross.

E logo mais à frente está o Kaname. O _líder do dormitório, _o nosso _sangue-puro _Kuran Kaname. Já era de se esperar que Ruka estivesse atrás dele, como ela sempre faz todas as vezes em que ele se encontra sozinho. Ela ainda se dá ao trabalho... Kaname não a deseja, e ela sabe disso melhor do que qualquer outro.

Mas, ironicamente, sei por que cargas d'água ela insiste. Realmente, eu consigo compreender a força desse amor que ela diz possuir por ele... Amor.

"_Sabe que o amo, Kaname-sama." _

Desde que a ouvi sussurrar tristemente essa frase certa vez, enquanto se ocultava atrás de uma pilastra para observá-los – e quando digo isso, me refiro ao Kaname e sua tão querida Yuuki –, essa palavra não me escapa mais à mente. Vez ou outra me pego analisando-a... _Amor. _

Para nós, vampiros, amor talvez signifique o desejo de provar do sangue de um outro. Da nossa mesma espécie, digo. Se for assim o Hanabusa ama a metade da nossa academia.

Pois bem, que seja. Já encontrei a minha própria definição para essa palavra, não importando o que de fato ela signifique.

Suspiro e desisto de olhar para fora. Afinal, essa não é a primeira e nem a última vez que verei Ruka, de maneira graciosa oferecer de tão bom grado seu sangue ao Kaname-sama. E ele, como sempre, recusar gentilmente.

- Ei, Akatsuki!

Ah. O Hanabusa.

- Anda, anda. Está perdendo a última aula!

Recolho meus livros e volto para a sala. Bem, pensando melhor, a visão através da janela estava menos entediante, apesar de todos os efeitos.

Os cinquenta minutos da aula parecem se arrastar. Francamente, já estou bem adiantado em termodinâmica. Às vezes me pergunto o que estou fazendo aqui, enquanto poderia tomar aulas particulares e... Ah, é claro. Criar uma aproximação amigável com os humanos. Até que todos têm desempenhado bem essa função. Uma pílula de sangue não é lá aquela coisa; muito fraca se comparada a sangue de verdade, mas é suficiente para saciar a nossa – muitas vezes avassaladora – sede... Bom, menos pro Aidou, que às vezes se descontrola e cria confusão com Kaname-sama.

Kaname, que estava com Ruka.

Ruka, que ainda não voltou.

Os livros dela foram deixados sobre uma mesa, pouco à frente da minha. Sorrio. Ninguém vai notar se eu me atrasar um pouco para voltar pro dormitório.

XxXxXxXxX

Ruka é meio previsível. A aula terminou há quase dez minutos e todos já se retiraram para seus quartos, ao que parece. Só eu ainda permaneço em um canto escuro da sala, onde a luz do luar não alcança. Silêncio absoluto.

Ouço passos vagarosos no corredor, acoando por toda parte. E lá vem ela, abrindo a pesada porta. Está com os olho baixos, os longos cabelos cobrindo parte de seu rosto anguloso e abraça o corpo com os próprios braços, parecendo estar com frio. Surpreende-me essa capacidade que tenho de sempre estar atento aos detalhes.

Ela fixa os olhos claros em seus livros, alheia às coisas ao redor. Faço um proposital barulho com os pés, fazendo Ruka se assustar e, no sobressalto, derrubar os grossos volumes agora espalhados pelo chão.

Ao me notar, fecha o semblante.

- O que ainda faz aqui, Akatsuki? – Mesmo com uma ligeira agressividade, o tom de sua voz não perde a tão suave calmaria.

- Curtindo o silêncio. – Sento-me displicentemente em um lugar mais iluminado e desconverso: – O Aidou não cala e ainda por cima fala enquanto dorme. Quero um pouco de sossego.

- Então devo estar incomodando. Em todo caso, só vim buscar os meus livros, já estava de saída.

Deu-me as costas. Claro, eu não vou deixá-la sair desse jeito. Não ainda.

- Mesmo que tenha sido só algumas gotas – ela me olhou melancolicamente – sabe, consegui sentir o cheiro.

Instintivamente ela colocou os finos dedos sobre um pequeno furo em seu ombro desnudo.

- Isso não foi nada demais. Que importa se tenha dado pra sentir ou não? O que faço não é segredo pra ninguém...

Um breve silêncio se instalou na sala. Somente o som de nossa respiração é audível.

- Isso faz você feliz, Ruka? – perguntei de chofre, o que a fez assumir uma expressão ainda mais melancólica.

- Talvez faça, Akatsuki. Talvez faça.

Posso perceber seus olhos marejarem e em seguida, uma lágrima escorrer por sua face marmórea.

- Você não faz ideia, Kain. Do que é se importar com uma pessoa a tal ponto, que você é capaz de...

O embargo de sua voz não a permite terminar a frase, mas faço isso por ela:

- Capaz de se deixar rejeitar por ela, para que a mesma se sinta, de certa forma, livre?

Ruka se precipitou sobre mim, como já fez muitas vezes em situações parecidas. Envolveu meu pescoço com seus braços, em um abraço apertado. Limitei-me a afagar seu cabelo.

- Não Ruka, é você quem não parece saber... – sussurro e vejo espanto em seus olhos castanhos levemente avermelhados.

Mais algumas lágrimas escorrem, antes de Souen aninhar-se em meu peito e sussurrar calmamente, parecendo ter recuperado seu autocontrole:

- Você é meu porto seguro, Akatsuki.

Essa declaração me surpreende um pouco. Posso notar minha pulsação acelerar, e tenho certeza que o mesmo acontece a Ruka, pois ela se afasta de mim e põe sua delicada mão sobre meu peito.

- Estou dizendo alguma mentira? – Meu silêncio meio perplexo a permite continuar: - Em todos os momentos em que a solidão parece se... apoderar do meu espírito, você está aqui, Kain. – Seu sorriso triste me faz ter a vontade de abraçá-la novamente.

- Lembra-se de quando éramos crianças? – ela continuou. – Mesmo em nossa tenra idade, você já era assim... Sempre preocupado comigo.

- Bom, eu era seu amigo... Quero dizer, ainda sou... Ruka.

Ela tomou uma de minhas mãos que, há momentos atrás, acariciava seu cabelo.

- Eu sei que você percebe, Akatsuki – seu sussurro rancoroso me chateia. – Isso não incomoda você?

Não sou ingênuo a ponto de não perceber a quê ela se refere, e isso me faz engolir em seco. Tiro minha mão das suas e as coloco nos bolsos da calça, me afastando dela e observando a bela lua cheia através da janela da sala. Fecho os olhos ao sentir a brisa suave, que espalha ainda mais o meu cabelo mal comportado.

É fácil me manter descontraído, mesmo que em meios tensos. Inspiro o ar puro profundamente, retendo-o por um momento e depois o exalo tranquilamente, retomando a conversa:

- Eu percebo Ruka, e não me envergonha admitir que... – sorrio com o canto dos lábios. – Não me envergonha admitir que permito que você faça comigo, o mesmo que o Kaname faz com você.

Ela se posta ao meu lado, parecendo implorar para que a mesma brisa lhe traga tranquilidade.

- Volto a repetir se isso não o incomoda, não o chateia e nem entristece...

- Ruka... – meus olhos encontram os seus, de maneira penetrante. – Tenho certeza que lhe dói saber que o Kaname não sente por você o mesmo que você sente por ele... Mas, me diga, isso importa pra você? Realmente importa?

Ela abaixa a cabeça, fazendo seu cabelo encobrir parte de seu rosto. Apertando os punhos com força, as palavras parecem lhe sair a custo enquanto me responde:

- Não. O que sinto por Kaname é... algo que supera a mim mesma, meus próprios sentimentos...

- Pois está aí a minha resposta.

Ela começa a soluçar enquanto volta a olhar para mim, com a mão sobre os lábios. Uma solitária lágrima teima em lhe escorrer pelo rosto.

- Desculpe... – sussurra para mim, manuseando a cabeça e fazendo o louro cabelo balançar.

Sorrio, voltando a olhar para fora.

- A culpa não é sua, nem minha, e nem mesmo do Kaname... Ela é exclusiva dos nossos corações, sedentos por algo mais valioso que o próprio sangue.

- Kain...

- Estamos em um círculo, Ruka. Um círculo que não se fecha... Olha pra mim.

Seguro seu queixo e o ergo, fazendo os passivos olhos dela se encontrarem com os meus por um breve momento. Aproximo meu rosto do seu e sinto sua respiração em meus lábios.

- Me permite? – Pergunto, com certa rouquidão em minha voz. Um profundo suspiro lhe escapa e em seguida, sorri com o canto dos lábios.

- Sem sangue?

- Sem uma gota sequer – afirmo.

Enlaço sua cintura e, não encontrando vestígios de resistência, entendo que posso continuar... _Que devo continuar._ À medida que aproximo mais meu rosto, Ruka entreabre seus lábios e toca os meus com delicadeza. Alguns minutos seguem-se assim, na mais profunda suavidade, deixando para trás qualquer sinal da alma voraz e sedenta que existe dentro de nós.

- Viu? – sussurro em seu ouvido, assim que encerramos o beijo.

- Sempre confiei em você, Akatsuki... Mas... – ela parece um pouco constrangida, pois desvia seu olhar para um ponto qualquer – Tudo continua como antes...

- Eu sei, e não me importo. – A solto e brinco com uma mecha de seu cabelo. – Eu não esperava mesmo que alguma coisa mudasse... Eu já te disse Ruka. O nosso círculo...

- Não se fecha.

- Já é tarde, você deve estar cansada. – Me abaixo e recolho seus livros jogados no chão. Entrego-os nas mãos dela e recebo em troca um olhar amável. – Pode ir descansar.

- Tudo bem.

Ruka dá as costas e caminha até a porta, abrindo-a. Fico observando-a ali, parada de costas para mim.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – pergunto.

- Eu só... – posso vê-la apertar com força a maçaneta, para em seguida voltar a olhar para mim. – Ainda não tive a oportunidade de lhe agradecer pela noite do baile, em que você me convidou para dançar... Lembra-se?

- Ah... Claro, me lembro.

- Sinto ter recusado... – ela sorri amavelmente, e eu imito seu gesto. – Sinto mesmo.

- Te compreendo, Ruka.

- Eu sei.

Dando as costas novamente, ela finalmente sai da sala, fechando a ruidosa porta.

Disseram-me certa vez, em minha infância, o porquê de tomarmos o sangue de outro vampiro. Não discordo, mas também não acredito por inteiro. _Não preciso do sangue de Ruka, pois meu coração não está vazio. _Ainda mais agora, com o que acabou de se passar entre nós. _Nada vai mudar, _mas sinto-me leve. Leve como uma dessas suaves brisas noturnas que fazem as folhas das árvores farfalharem lá fora.

E voltamos ao ponto da palavra _amor_. Pude concluir ao longo do tempo que ele é algo inconstante, incoerente e muitas vezes nocivo. Seja entre vampiros ou humanos. Para mim é sempre o mesmo. Eternamente melancólico, e ao mesmo passo vivaz, quente... Sempre tão benevolente, compreensível e _liberal... _Eu poderia continuar citando cada ponto e cada detalhe da palavra. Vasculhar minuciosamente seu âmago, sua essência. Mas não é necessário, pois o que entendo é certo.

Para mim, o amor se resume somente a um nome... _Ruka. _

_**FIM**_


End file.
